The Pull
by Jessmmorgan
Summary: Its been a month since Rhydian had chosen his wild pack over Maddy. It was about to be their first Full moon without eachother. But even before the moon appears they can both feel something different. A pull. A pull that will change both of their lives forever. Wolfblood Fanfic. Please read and review;)
1. Chapter 1

Maddy

I could feel it coming again, that senseless feeling of despair, the loss of control over everything including my own mind. My fingers grasped the sides of my bed that I lay on as my heart strained against my chest, trying to break free and take over. I could feel the black veins crawl up my arms from my fingertips and I screamed out in pain. My body was crippled with agony and my vision clouded with a red haze. There was only one thing that I could think about, a name that screamed out in my head. Rhydian, Rhydian, Rhydian. Over the pounding beating of my heart I could hear my Mum and Dad frantically trying to break the door open which i had locked.

"Maddy! Maddy! We're coming in sweetheart, hold on!" called my Mam. I was at the edge of transforming, I could feel it. The pull you receive on a full moon as a Wolfblood is meant to be strong, but in my experience it had never been quite like this before, and at this early in the day. I had only transformed three times, all of them with Rhydian alongside me. Oh how I missed him. It had been about a month since he chose his families wild pack over mine … over me. This was the first full moon without him. That thought made me scream again as it triggered another deep pull on my heart. My inner wolf was trying to break free and take control. I could feel warm hands on my head and my arms and whispers in my ears.

"Hold on Maddy, can you hear us love?" my dad said. I tried to find my mouth and open it to reply but a pained moan escaped my lips instead.

"Listen to me Maddy, when you have recovered, I will tell you what you are going through. I know it hurts but you have to fight it. If you transform now, you will be uncontrollable and will do anything to get what you want" my Mam said.

"R-R-Rhydian!" I screamed to them.

"I know Maddy, I know" hushed my Mam.

"Here love, take this" my Dad said. I hadn't realised he had gone. A cold glass clinked against my chattering teeth as a freezing sweet fluid flowed into my mouth. As a swallowed, I could feel it immediately making me feel better. It dulled the pain that was surging through my body and although the senseless pull still remained, the rest of my body was numbed and I slowly felt myself drifting off. Just before I was taken under, I heard my Dad whisper to my Mam.

"Why did it have to be him"


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian

I had woken in the morning to a crippling pain pulsing through my body, and an intense pull in my chest that was like my heart was trying to escape. I had already been thinking about Maddy in my dream. Of what it would have been like if I had followed my heart and stayed. But now she was the only thought running through my head. I had been trying not to think about her for the long, painful month that we had been apart. I had shied away from every memory. But now every one of them had been released and I couldn't stop myself from living them over and over again. Each time I heard the beautiful name in my head, the feeling got worse. Maddy, Maddy, Maddy.

I felt the black veins crawling under my skin and up my arms. The human in me fought to take control of my inner wolf so that I could think about what was happening. But my inner wolf had become much stronger than it was before, since I had become a wild Wolfblood. It had become the dominant of the two pieces that made up me. I had never felt this strong a need to transform on a full moon, and at this early in the day. I was paralyzed in the bed of leaves I had been sleeping on, because the pain meant that I couldn't find my legs or my arms to make them move. The rest of the pack, made up of nearly fifteen wild Wolfblood including my family, were quite far away from where I was now and I was grateful that I still unconsciously moved away from them in my sleep. Because I didn't want them to see me like this, gasping Maddy's name over and over. The pain had become overwhelming now and I knew there was only one way that I could escape it.

I gave up and let the dark veins cover my body and transform me. My body was flung into a crouch and my claws dug into the ground as my inner wolf's mind finally gained control of me. I realised only then what I wanted and as soon as Maddy's sent and voice was implanted into my brain, my paws were pounding against the ground heading north. I had to find her. I had to be with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter guys ;) hope you like it! i will be doing much longer chapters next. Thankyou Binnie-Bunny :) Reviews are much appreciated! **

Maddy

"Maddy? Maddy darling, can you hear me sweetheart?" My mam whispered. She was close to me, her mouth at my ear. I tried to find control in myself as I slowly drifted out of the blackness I had just been in. My eyes were still closed and I had no intension of opening them. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, as I tried to find my mouth to speak.

"W-W-What happened? Mam… Rhydian?" I whispered, my voice cracking on the last word. As the dulling numbness reseeded, panic replaced it.

"Rhydian? Rhydian!" I shouted and my eyes flew open and I shot up in my bed.

"Hush sweetheart! He's not here, he left us and he's not coming back!" My mum said and gently pushed me back down on the bed. I moaned in pain as the pulling sensation returned on my heart, but not as much as before.

"Listen Maddy. You can't work yourself up, it will happen again. I know this is really hurting you but if you listen to me and stay calm I can tell you what is happening" said my dad as he walked into my bedroom and sat down on the edge of my bed. My mum stroked the hair off my forehead.

"Maddy, I and your Mam have talked about it and we know for sure what this is. We have been through it ourselves, although not quite as strong, along with every other pair of Wolfblood. It's not meant to happen at this young an age, that's why we didn't think about it when he left, but it has and it shows that the bond between you two is extremely strong. You and Rhydian are soul mates, Maddy" My Dad said as he took my hand.

"What? W-What does that mean?" I gasped. My eyes were wide open and alarmed. Me and Rhydian are soul mates?

"Sweetheart, stay calm. It means that you two were intended to be together from the Moment you set your eyes on each other. It is much stronger than love; it's a physical bonding brought by your inner wolves. So much so that it brings you physical pain to be apart. It is at its very worst every full moon, because your inner wolves are at their strongest and need each other. The pain will be bad until you are together again. Until then, your inner wolf will be trying to take control of your body and find Rhydian." My Mam said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But it explained the aching pull in my heart. I needed Rhydian. We were soul mates.

"What about Rhydian, is it the same for him?" I asked. My dad squeezed my hand.

"Yes, love. It's even stronger for the male, you can't even think about controlling yourself, you transform… immediately." My dad whispered reluctantly. My heart pounded. What did that mean? Was he trying to find me now? The thought of being reunited with Rhydian made the pull double in my heart. Rhydian…


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next Chapter guys! Sorry its so short but i am doing one point of view per Chapter. Thankyou for the reviews so far, i have enjoyed receiving them :) The more reviews i get, the more i will upload! The next chapter after this will be up really soon x **

Rhydian

I had been speeding through the forest non-stop for about an hour now. I was hungry and exhausted. But it didn't matter, because with every step I took, the painful pulling in my chest reseeded faintly. It was knowing this, and the fact that I was getting closer and closer to Maddy, that drove me forward. It was strange, for I didn't exactly know the way from here to Maddy; I didn't even now that she was still where she was before. But something told me where to go, like a calling in my mind. _Rhydian… I'm here… Rhydian…Please find me. _

I was on a set pathway and my inner wolf kept on it no matter what, whether it was a tree, a boulder or a stream in the way. The branches ripped and dug far into my fur, the stone smashed against my bones. I had cuts all along my body, from the tip of my nose to the end of my tail. But I didn't care. I only cared about one thing and that was that I am reunited with Maddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is ;) Again, sorry it is short, I will be uploading longer ones next. Please enjoy and review x**

Maddy

We were locked in the basement and my parents were sleeping in wolf form next to me. I am not able to transform because of the cold, sweet liquid I had drunk before, which I was also meant to be drinking now. My parents had put me in here with them when I had fallen asleep, giving me full instructions to do so beforehand. They didn't want me out of control with my inner wolf; they didn't want me in danger. But I had lied to them, telling them that I would drink the glass as soon as I awoke. But really I was intending to do the opposite. As soon as I had thought of my plan to escape, the painful pulling sensation throbbed in my chest in longing, and I knew that there was no turning back.

I could feel the black veins crawl up my body and my eyes glowing deep gold and this time, as soon as I knew that it wasn't hurting me, I embraced it. It must be because I was now working with my inner wolf and not against it. I had been waiting for the right moment, when my parents were fast asleep. Even though I knew that this wouldn't make a difference to them hearing me burst through the wooden door that led to my garden, it would still give me a few more seconds to escape and get far enough ahead so that they wouldn't catch up with me until I stopped. I was sure now, as I thought about Rhydian, that I wouldn't stop, not ever, until I found him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next Chapter ;) Thankyou MidnightandDiamonds, Molly and once again Binnie-Bunnie as well as all of the other wonderful people who have given me great reviews 3 you guys have given me the Motivation to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i will get the next one up as soon as possible :) please read and review xx**

Maddy

3, 2, 1…

I bolted towards the old wooden double doors and howled in agony as I smashed through the locks, shards of wood digging deep into my grey fur. I leapt into the small garden and whimpered as I was blinded by the full moons bright glow. I could already hear my parents stirring, growls and snarls echoing off the walls. I had to go now, or I may never have another chance.

"Maddy! Come back! No!" I heard my parents call after me as they began chasing me through the forest. I was lucky, my plan had worked and they were never going to catch up with me now, because of the new speed I had received from the pull in my chest. My paws pounded against the ground, certain of the path they were taking, almost to the rhythm of my frantic heart beats. I didn't dare look behind me to see how close they were to catching me; I only relied on my instincts as I scarpered across the forest floor. It was strange, for I couldn't sense my parents through smell, or hear there shouts and calls, which had never happened before. But then I realised why; I was running away from my pack, disobeying orders, leaving them! I whimpered again as I realised I was on my own until I found Rhydian.

* * *

I had been running now for about half an hour and I ached everywhere. But the more steps that I took forward, the less the pull in my chest hurt me. I was sure that I had lost my parents now, because at some point in the time I had been running, I had heard their howls of defeat and the sound of their slowing paws. I knew that they had not given up, but they would never catch me now. I was nearing the third boulder my inner wolf had to overcome so far, and it looked bigger than all the rest. But it was right in the middle of the pathway my paws were taking on their own accord, and so far nothing had made me slow down, stop or curve around, even the river and the thick trees, which explained why I had cuts covering my whole body. So I was not deterred by the monstrous block of stone that stood in my way, I was relying on the instincts of my inner wolf. As I came closer to it, I sped up and made a giant leap, starting at the bottom and curving round the top. But instead of landing on the top or going completely over like I was anticipating, my back legs and pelvis slammed into the rock with so much force that it made a crack in the boulder. I howled in agony, as my limp body fell to the floor. But even this did not seem to affect the determination of my inner wolf, and I was forced to haul myself forward using my front legs, still following the pathway that would lead me to Rhydian. Oh Rhydian, I need you. I howled again, this time louder and even more agonized. As I began to give up, I lay on my back peering at the sky between the tips of the trees. Only then did I realise that it was almost dawn and that I would no longer be a wolf in a few minutes! I had been so engrossed in running and finding him, that I had not been paying any attention to the things around me. I had run out of time, I didn't belong to any pack, the pull in my heart ached badly, my parents would never find me and I was all alone. Badly injured and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews from all of the amazing people 3 This is just a tiny chapter to keep the story going whilst i write the next one for you ;D I am only going to carry on writing this if it gets more reviews x**

Rhydian

I knew I was close to finding Maddy because the pain in my chest was barely there. The only thing that kept me going was the pulling sensation in my heart. I only had a few minutes left as a wolf; I could feel the weakness coming back in the sudden slowing of my run. I only hoped that when I transformed back, my injuries would disappear and I would still be able to find Maddy. I was trying to work out which direction I would need to go when I heard it. It was a load, torturous howl of agony and defeat that came from somewhere not so far from where I was now. I recognised the howl immediately, as the pain in my chest came back ten times as worse as it was before. I surged forward and sprinted in the direction I was heading, the fastest I had ever run in my whole life. Maddy was in pain, Maddy needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! I am soooooo sorry I have not updated for ages. school was in the way and i had a few family probs. I have a week of school now though so i will try and update as much as i can! I am so pleased at the reviews i have received and thank you so much ;) Happy Valentines day you amazing people! 3**

Maddy

_I was running. Running so fast that every time my foot made contact with the hard forest floor, the air was knocked from inside me._

_I was chasing the tip of a grey wolfs tail that was sweeping in and out of the trees before me. I didn't know why, but I had to catch up with it. _

_I looked down at my legs as my heart slammed against my chest. I was in human form, thousands of thoughts swimming through my head instead of one. Every bone in my body ached, something that I was not used to. I almost felt as if I had never transformed in my life. I almost felt as if I were human and not Wolfblood. _

_I looked at my aching arms and that's when I noticed the pouring blood. I looked at my crooked hips and that's when I noticed the gaping hole of a wound, with visible cracked bones. I gasped in shock and agony._

_The sound of air gushing from my mouth must have been sensed by the wolf. It looked at me, locking eyes with mine for just a second, before turning back and speeding up. Just a second was all it took for me to realize. _

_They were my eyes. The wolf was me!_

_I screamed the loudest I had ever in my life, as everything that had happened before came back to me in a flood of coloured thoughts. _

_I had fallen and I was dying on the forest floor with no one to hold me. I was alone._

_It was a fall moon and I had escaped my parents._

_I had been running as a wolf to see Rhydian again. I needed Rhydian. I had no control over the pull that was bringing me to him. I was a wolf._

_I must be dreaming now, I might be unconscious. I was imagining that my inner wolf had escaped my Brocken body and was running to Rhydian. It will not give up. I will not give up._

_In my dream, I tried to run faster. I wanted to re-join myself with my inner wolf so that we were stronger. I ignored my injuries. In the real world I am dying now, I may never open my eyes again. Before I can no longer dream anything more, I need to find him. Even if I can't do so in reality. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a very small chapter, but the next one will be up soon :) I need some ideas, so if you have any can you let me know through a review or Pm, it would be of a great help and you will be credited. Thank you :) xx**

Rhydian

It's a lot easier to stop being scared of something when you know how it ends. But when you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's almost impossible to stop the shakes of terror racking your form. I was almost at my limit, my hand outstretched to grasp nothing that was before me. I had changed back to my human form a few minutes ago. My injuries had not healed in the process; they had just become more visible without the fur.

_Snap out of it Rhydian, this is not about you, it is about Maddy. Get up from the floor and run. Crawl if you have to. You cannot give up!_

I started to move again, one thing was for sure, I hadn't lost that pull. I still knew where to go so purely in my mind. I slowly put all my weight onto my hands and then converted it onto my feet, as I gently arose. The desperate forest scene around me spun as I reached my full height and I could feel every sting and ache in my body double as I started to take steps forward.

_Okay, you can walk. It's not that bad. Now Run!_ My inner wolf was dominant again, taking control of my form. I didn't have to think twice, my bruised feet were once again pounding against the dirt. There wasn't that long to go, I remember I was very close to her when I changed back. If I can keep this up, I should be with her soon.

_Maddy I'm coming. Hold on._


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter Guys! I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed and Favorited The Pull so far, you have all motivated and inspired me. Thank you to Little Sav for giving me some great ideas, i was thinking about doing something like that! The next chapter is planned out, i just need to write it, then it will be up shortly xx **

Rhydian

I was stumbling towards an opening in the trees, the glint of light reflecting from water catching my eye. I knew from the pull in my chest what was required of me. I had to jump the river and there was no other way.

I reversed back, getting ready for a run up, and I could sense this would be my last big obstacle. I took a breath, set my eyes on the target, and leaped over the curve in the river.

I made it. I am so close to her now, I can almost smell her. Instead of pulling me straight ahead, like I had expected it to, the pull in my chest made me take a left turn so that I was once again hidden in the trees. Neither me nor my inner wolf were prepared for what we were faced with when we did. The scene before me made us both stop in our tracks.

There was a colossal boulder a few feet from me, with its top cracked off and crumbling. It was covered in blood, and a whimper escaped my lips as I realised there was a trail of blood that left it and went through the trees into another open space I could not see. There was no doubt in my mind or my inner wolf's that this belonged to Maddy.

I took a shaky breath as my heavy feet began to follow the trail. I would not be able to see what it led too until I was there, because there was a wall of thick trees in the way of me. Once I got to the wall, my heart thumping against my rib cage, I parted the trees and stepped into the small opening.

Without warning, a strangled scream escaped my lips as my eyes caught the end of the blood trail. The intensity of the pull in my heart now was agonizing, tears pouring down my cheeks as I fought to keep control. On the floor, lying limply against the ferns was Maddy's mangled body. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted, but I could tell no breath escaped them. But it wasn't the abysmal wounds and scratches that my eyes stared at, nor was it her twisted body. My eyes were caught on only one thing, her hand outstretched towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhydian

I stood there staring at the centre of my existence in complete shock for what seemed like an eternity, millions of different thoughts racing through my head like wildfire. But then something in me clicked in place, maybe my inner wolf becoming sane again, and a whole other kind of emotion filled every space in my mind. Panic, Fear, Grief, Guilt and pain… so much pain. I was riddled with pure agony.

_Rhydian! Snap out of it! If you're in agony, she must be in hell. She could be really hurt, she could be dying. She might be dead. _

The realization of this terrifying truth was what made me break through the cloudy haze of my thoughts. As quick as I thought were ever possible, I lurched forward so that I was beside Maddy, and began whispering in her bruised ear.

"Maddy, Maddy please don't be dead, please don't be dead. I need you, it hurts, and you hurt. Wake up and show me your eyes, breath, anything just… please. Maddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left. I had to leave, she would have hurt your family and they would have fought. She would have hurt you. I don't want to be there anymore, I don't care about her because she doesn't care about me. I only care about you now, I need you or I will hurt forever more. I missed you, so much, please wake up… wake up and forgive me. Maddy, I… I… I love you, I always have and I always will. Please-"

My whispering was cut short by a vivid rustling in the thick forest around us. It made my head spin, on top of everything already swimming in my mind, it was working overtime. Everything was made ten times worse than it really was, and I knew there was only so much more I could stand until I snapped. Suddenly, I heard I quiet gasp and with my heart thumping, my head snapped back to stare at Maddy. I was sure I had just imagined it, but I couldn't help but gawp at her mouth in longing.

"I… love… you… too" came a strangled whisper from her parted lips. I gasped loudly in shock and was just about to say something when the rusting sound came again, this time from right behind me in the trees. I couldn't rip my gaze from Maddy to look, but every instinct in my body was on edge.

Then there was footsteps, and it wasn't just Maddy that kept me from looking now, it was pure anticipation. It sounded like more than three people, and they were getting closer and closer as my stomach lurched.

"I always had a feeling you had lied all along Rhydian, my son leaving our pack for a _tame_ _girl_. What kind of real Wolfblood would do that?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, here is chapter 12, i wrote it last night and couldn't keep it to myself any longer ;) thankyou for the reviews, keep them coming as well as any ideas that you have for this story, you will be credited! enjoy xx**

Maddy

"_I always had a feeling you had lied all along Rhydian, my son leaving our pack for a tame girl. What kind of real Wolfblood would do that?"_

The words rung out loudly around the forest opening, and my eyes, which I had been struggling to move, flew open.

Instantly, they were met with Rhydian's terrified and panicked ones. All of his emotion channelled into me, and we silently communicated through them for a few seconds, as everything that had happened came back to me. I wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch him because finally we were together, and I was sure that nothing could ever separate us again. He loved me and I loved him. I remembered what he had asked from me before, and so I shifted my expression to a forgiving one and made my eyes tell him all I couldn't say. A small smile came to his lips, and for a few seconds I could see nothing more than love and adoration in his eyes.

"So she's not dead then, pity, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it myself." Sneered Cerri, and I was suddenly aware of how dangerous a situation we were now in, because neither of us were in a good enough state to even protect ourselves, let alone fight. All emotion that I could see before was now whipped clean from Rhydian's eyes, anger and resentment replacing them. A deep growl of warning and hatred came from his throat, as he finally slowly turned round to glare at the threat, also allowing me access.

There, standing along the wall of trees not that far away from us, was cerri's arrogant form, along with four other wild Wolfblood. One of them stood in the middle closest to us, and I could assume from his righteous stance, that he was the alpha male. On the other sides of him, apart from Cerri, were what I assumed to be the hunters or the trackers, from the way they were crouched and deadly focused on us. I could also tell that they were not the whole of the pack, and that they had specifically come to find Rhydian. The trackers snarled in unison at him, probably because his glare was not at all friendly, and they crouched even lower.

"Son, is this true? Have you left your own pack, the one you are destined to lead, for the sake of a tame girl?" The alpha male bellowed, and a gasp emitting from my lips closely followed. This was news; Rhydian was the son of an alpha male? That explains why Cerri came back for him, because the pack needs an heir. I shivered, at the realisation that the dangerousness of this situation had tripled, and I winced in pain for the first time since I'd woken. Rhydian's head snapped around to me again, his eyebrows raised in concern, and he stoked my hair back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rhydian. I just started into his eyes with the forgiving look again. He didn't know, no one knew, it wasn't his fault. It was all Cerri's fault.

"No, I will not have this! You have a family Rhydian, you and me and your brother. You have a destiny Rhydian, a responsibility to your pack with your father! You get away from her, or I will make you, you come back to us, or I will make you!" screeched Cerri, as Rhydian snapped back to glare at them again, his muscles tensed and furious.

"No Cerri. You cannot tell me what to do anymore, your right, I lied to you. Because you are not my mother, you stopped being her when you abandoned me. You can try all you want, but nothing will change the way I feel, nothing is going to make me leave her again, and if it ever does, I will always find a way to come back to her. She is my life, she is my love and she is my reason for living. Not you, not your pack, and not my father. I have only one destiny, only one responsibility and that is Maddy! Find another leader father, one of your other sons, because I will never be one." Shouted Rhydian, shocking us all into silence. His shoulders rose and fell in his breathlessness, and he was wheezing in the effort to remain stern.

"What are you trying to say son? Is this _tame _girl your soul mate?" The alpha male spoke quietly. There was a silence that followed, and I realised that this was the first time Rhydian had known about this, I had been told by my parents before I escaped them. He had no answer, but I knew I did.

"Y…yes" I managed to say, almost above a whisper. All six pairs of eyes snapped up to look at mine and all including Rhydian's were shocked. I locked eyes with Rhydian, and through them I told him I was sure about it and that I would explain when I could. He turned to face the others again, a sure smile on his face. There glares shifted from me to him.

"No, that is not possible! How could they be soul mates? They are too young! They are wild and tame! They are-"Cerri stuttered, only to be cut off by the Alpha Males risen hand which silenced her.

"It is possible, and it is evident that it has happened. But regardless, it is wrong for you to just leave everything you have for her son, you have a duty!" The alpha male spoke again, authority radiating from his tone. Rhydian just growled at them, and turned back to look at me, his back turned on the threat. It showed them that he wasn't listening, and that nothing they'd say would change the fact that he was not coming back to them. I smiled at him, even though it stung and burnt my lips.

"NO! This is your fault tame girl! You have ruined us!" Cerri screamed, as she suddenly lurched towards me, flinging Rhydian aside and crouching over me, with my bruised neck between her hands. Rhydian Tried to rip her of me, but he was suddenly locked in the arms of two of the trackers, holding him back. Even this small distance between us made the pull come back to my chest, and I screamed along with Rhydian. We were both in agony.

The alpha male just stood back with the other two trackers and observed the scene before him, his eyes flicking from me to Rhydian in awe. Maybe finally it was registering in him how strongly bound we were. Maybe also how vulnerable we were, we were both so weak and tired and hurt, that we couldn't even transform. I locked my eyes with his this time, as the hands around my neck tightened, and through them I begged him to leave us. I begged him to see how much his son hated his new life. I begged him to stop Cerri from killing me, and I tried to show him how much it would also kill Rhydian. His expression changed in return, to understanding.

"STOP! Stop this, now!" he bellowed, with his eyes still locked on mine. Immediately, the chokehold on my neck released and I gasped my breaths. I looked around me and saw that everyone, apart from me and Rhydian, were cowering against the forest floor. Rhydian had also been released and he sprinted to me, despite his state, and grasped my hand and kissed by hair.

"You can see Rhydian is not a part of our pack anymore, Cerri you have to realise that he will never be a part of our pack! He has a soul mate, a strongly bound soul mate, and nothing we do is going to change that." The alpha male spoke again, his voice ringing in authority.

"Th… thankyou" I whispered. The scene around me was slowly spinning and I could barely make out Rhydian's features, I could only hear the slowing thumps of my heart. I realised I was going back into it again, and before I was faced with complete blackness and closed my eyes, I managed to hold a small smile on my lips.


End file.
